Dreaming under the Mistletoe
by Akkadia
Summary: After her boyfriend cheat's on her Keimiko Urasaki's only christmas wish is for her closest friend Daisuke Watanable to find happiness. When a long time friend known as Hamao Kyosuke appeared at a Christmas party will Keimiko play matchmaker, or will either Daisuke or Mao be left alone under the mistletoe? Please read and review!


A/N: Yes this is late and I apologize. This was a highly difficult story to write but I hope those who read it like it.

Disclaimer; I only own one character in this. the other three are actually real people.

It was the annual Urasaki clan's Christmas party and Keimiko Urasaki was bored out of her mind. The only reason she hadn't died of said boredom was thanks to a tall brown haired brown eyed handsome, no drop dead gorgeous man standing next to her, Daisuke Watanabe. As the two of them watched the other guests at the party Keimiko couldn't help but notice that Daisuke seemed a bit distracted and she had a feeling she knew why. _All right time to make him smile._

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?"

Keimiko smirked at her closest friend. "Because you love me and you know it. Besides after that jerk cheated on me I plan to scout for a victim caught under the mistletoe."

Daisuke quirked an eyebrow, "On the prowl are we? Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Well a smart way to stay on my good side would be to get me some more punch." Keimiko said holding out her empty glass. Despite a server distributing glasses of what they both guessed was champagne, neither of them wanted any alcohol that night. "And do me a favor and keep an eye out for that idiot."

Daisuke took the glass and headed towards the awaiting punch bowl. A part of him wanted to check to make sure no one had spiked it but decided against it as he moved to refill Keimiko's glass. Just as his hand reached for the ladle another hand beat him to it. Seconds later it moved away.

"Oh, my apologies."

Daisuke looked up but was only greeted by the back of a head walking away. The voice and those three words had been enough to freeze him in his place. He didn't know why but that voice send a chill down his spine. It had been the first time he had ever heard that voice and as far as he knew he had been introduced or was already acquainted with every attendee to the party. He wanted to see the face the mouth from which that voice emerged but when he tried to find the other boy he was only greeted with disappointment.

"Hey Dai-chan, dying of thirst over here." Keimiko called waving her hand.

Daisuke did one more sweep of the room to see if there was anyone he didn't recognize in the crowd but was once again greeted by disappointment. He turned and headed back to His spot against the wall near Keimiko and handed her the glass.

"What took so long? I was afraid I was going to have to send a search party." Keimiko said taking a sip of her punch.

"I thought I saw a Christmas angel." Daisuke spoke without thinking.

"Oh someone catch your eye?" Keimiko asked.

"More like my ear." Daisuke admitted. "I didn't actually see who it was and as far as I know it's the first time I've ever heard that voice."

A look of confusion on Keimiko's face was replaced by a look of confusion seconds later. "Oh, I think I know who you're talking about and I'm pretty sure you're going to want to meet him." _ If it's who I think it is this will be perfect._

Daisuke tried his best not to appear to eager. "If you insist."

Keimiko chuckled, "To be honest I didn't think he would show. He's going to school for law and criminal justice so he's pretty busy with his exams and studies." She took Daisuke's hand and led him through the crowd. "Just do me a favor and behave."

"Have I ever done anything but?" Daisuke asked with an innocent pout.

Keimiko rolled her eyes, "You really don't want me to answer that." She then turned away and scanned the dance floor until she spotted her target. "Ah there he is, Mao-kun over here!"

A young man in a crisp white shirt and black and white checkered tie turned his head before a smile graced a pair of full almost pouting lips. "Miko-chan it's good to see you."

"Miko-chan?" Daisuke queried.

Keimiko chuckled. "When we were younger our parents called us the Miko Mao pair because we were always together." She turned to the one addressed as Mao and the two shared a brief embrace, "I'm so glad you made it. I was afraid I was going to have sit through another dull party on my own."

"Is he your date?" Mao asked eyeing Daisuke.

Keimiko chuckled. "No, no he was the last resort."

Daisuke glared at her. "Thanks, remind me again why I put up with you?"

"You must have a short term memory. That's the second time tonight." Keimiko teased. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mao, I want you to meet one of my closest friends from University and probably the only person in the entire class who can put with me, Watanabe Daisuke."

"Change the 'probably' to 'definitely' " Daisuke said only to earn a small punch on his shoulder.

"You haven't changed one bit." Mao said softly. He turned to look at Daisuke and smiled, "It's nice to meet you I am Hamao Kyosuke. But as you've already heard from Miko-chan I prefer to be addressed as Mao. Miko-chan and I were neighbors when we were younger."

Daisuke returned the smile. "It's a pleasure."

"Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted a little more. I guess I better go do my duty to the family and 'mingle' with the crowd. I promised Mother I would dance with at least three guests." Keimiko said smiling as she moved to step away, 'accidently' pushing Daisuke towards Mao.

"Try not to step on someone's foot."

Keimiko's jaw nearly hit the ground when she realized they had both playfully insulted her at the same time in the same tone.

Neither of them noticed the look of realization on Keimiko's face as she excused herself leaving the two boys stuck in a somewhat comfortable silence.

"So Keimiko told me you're going to college for Law." Daisuke said hoping to strike up a conversation.

Mao nodded, "Law and Criminal Justice. I want to make sure I can help people by stopping crime and doing the right thing." He nodded towards the punch bowl, "Care to join me?"

Daisuke smiled. "I'd be honored. I'm a bit thirsty myself." He led the other boy towards the small table all the while ignoring the flirtatious glances some of the other women were shooting at him.

"You seem pretty popular with the ladies, Watanabe-san." Mao said noticing the glances as well.

"Popular yes but not by choice." Daisuke said as he filled a glass and handed it to Mao before filling one for himself. "I get kind of tired of women fawning over me. To be honest, I actually swing both ways but it does get tiresome. I hope that doesn't offend you."

Mao shook his head smiling warmly, "Not at all, I'm the same."

Daisuke returned the smile and sipped his punch, "And please, if you're a friend of Keimiko's please call me Dai-chan."

"Dai-chan?" Mao tested. "Gomen but I feel I'll be offending you if I do so."

"I insist. I may be 31 but I'm not that old."

Mao nearly spat out his punch, "You're 31?"

"Yes, why does my age bother you? If you don't want to be seen around an old guy like me I understand." Daisuke said half joking half serious.

"No, no, age doesn't really matter that much to me. I was just surprised because you don't look 31." Mao said after recovering. "I'm only 22."

"Well for a 22 year old may I say you carry yourself with much maturity for someone your age." Daisuke complimented.

"Thank you." Mao said feeling a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

The two of them were interrupted by a clear of a throat. "Watanabe-kun, I believe you promised me a dance."

Daisuke turned to see a young woman whom he had been introduced to earlier that evening. Hana-something, he couldn't remember. "Oh, yes of course." he turned to Mao, "Would I be asking too much if you could keep an eye on my drink?" He figured he'd keep his promise then stay as far away from the dance floor as possible. That is unless… No no, it wouldn't be accepted, and even if it were it would no doubt look silly.

Mao only nodded taking the other glass of punch from the older man and nodding to the young woman, "Hanuko-san."

"Hamao-san I didn't think I'd see you here. Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I am allowing myself a breather for the holiday." Mao explained. "And speaking of allowing I do hope you'll allow me to steal Dai-chan away from you after your dance. Keimiko wanted me to keep an eye on him."

Hanuko only glared at Mao before practically dragging Daisuke out onto the dance floor.

Mao leaned against the table taking an occasional sip from his glass of punch. He could easily read the longing to escape on Daisuke's face and wondered how fast the older man would move in attempt to escape once the current song ended.

"Where's Dai-chan?" Keimiko asked as she approached Mao.

"Trying to keep his feet clear of high heels." Mao said chuckling lightly.

Keimiko scanned the dance floor and felt a twinge of sympathy. "Oh no not Hanuko."

Mao drained his glass. "She wasn't too happy to see me."

"I'm not too happy to see her either. She was only invited because my parents do good business with hers. And you know the whole 'got to keep up appearances' crap." Keimiko said.

"Is it just me or does Hanuko-san have a very smug look on her face." Mao asked.

"That and I think she's purposely trying to pull Dai-chan towards one of the mistletoe plants."

"You do know she's the one." Mao said looking at Keimiko. "I saw her and your ex together myself."

"Oh, I already know but they're both denying it. " Keimiko replied. "Think you can save him? I don't want Dai-chan thrown into that mess."

"Save him how exactly?" Mao queried, setting his now empty glass down.

"I don't know, ask him to dance or something." Keimiko urged. "I mean under other circumstances I would love to be caught under the mistletoe with him."

"Well, I wouldn't turn away if I was." Mao admitted before he even realized it.

"Prove it." Keimiko said. "I don't know if you were planning on giving me anything this year but I'm asking you to prove what you've just told me."

"Why?"

Keimiko sighed deeply, "Because you are Dai-chan's Christmas angel."

"His what?" Mao asked surprised.

"He told me he heard your voice and he called you an angel." Keimiko explained. "He won't admit it but I know he's lonely. I am his closest friend and I can read him like a book. I just want to see him smile and so far the only thing that has made him come close is actually meeting you."

"Then why aren't you with him?" Mao asked.

"Because I only see him as a close friend and besides I saw the way he was looking at you earlier." Keimiko said. "I know you have been lonely too after she broke your heart."

Mao said nothing to that as he glanced again at Daisuke who now wore a look of desperation. "I'll go and save him then shall I? After all he did only promise her one dance, not three." He set the half filled glass of punch on the table and easily maneuvered his way though the other couples occupying the floor.

"Ah, Mao Keimiko wants to see me correct?" Daisuke asked when the ebony-haired by was in earshot.

"Yes, actually she wants to see you and me under the mistletoe." Mao said boldly. "She kind of made a bet with me that I couldn't get a kiss under the mistletoe from you before she does."

Hanuko stopped dancing and blinked at Mao with disbelief. "And do you honestly think you're going to win that bet Hamao-san?"

Mao shrugged. "That's actually up to Dai-chan."

Daisuke smiled politely at Hanuko, "Thank you for the dance." He stepped away from her located the nearest mistletoe plant and pulled Mao towards it. Once they were directly under the foliage Daisuke leaned in and placed a small kiss on the corner of Mao's mouth. "There the bet has been won by you." He murmured. He froze when he heard a clearing of a throat.

"Okay if you're going to put yourself purposely under there then why don't you stick to the tradition and do it properly?" Keimiko asked as she approached them.

"You mean we should actually?" Mao asked.

"Why not?"

Daisuke chuckled faintly, "Because I won't want to stop at just one kiss."

"Who's saying you would have to?" Mao asked before he could stop himself.

"Would you like me to kiss you?" Daisuke asked.

Mao only nodded his voice now lost somewhere between his stomach and his throat.

Keimiko practically threw her hands up in frustration. "If you two don't kiss now I'll shove you together until you finally do."

"Why are you so insisting on this?" They both asked in unison.

Keimiko held back a chuckle. "Because, my Christmas Wish is for my two closest friends to be happy. And I think the best way would be for Dai-chan to give Mao his first real kiss under the mistletoe."

Daisuke smiled. "I think I would be happy if I was able to kiss you Mao but I don't need mistletoe."

Mao returned the smile, "As your Christmas Angel, who am I to deny that happiness?" he replied jokingly.

Daisuke took a hold of Mao's hand and led him towards the balcony of the large hall and out into the snowy evening. The air had a slight chill but neither of the seemed to mind. "I think someone spiked Keimiko's punch. She seem very insisting that you and I kiss under the mistletoe."

"No, she's worried about me that's all." Mao answered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke queried.

"A few months ago my first and only girlfriend cheated on me. Broke my heart really. I honestly thought she was the one. I was pretty naïve to think that." Mao explained. "I've been focusing all my attention on my studies so I could forget her. Hanuko-san is my ex's sister."

"Ah so that's why I noticed some tension between you two." Daisuke said with a hint of realization in his tone. He smiled and looked down at Mao. "You know in my opinion I honestly think your ex made a big mistake giving you up like that. If I had someone like you I'd do anything to keep you close to me."

Mao gasped. "Do you mean that or are you just saying it because it's the holidays?"

Daisuke chuckled, "I mean it."

Mao blushed darkly and broke eye contact. He moved to step away when his foot hit a small patch of ice and he fell backwards.

Daisuke moved quickly and caught the ebony haired boy before he could hit the ground and something in him stirred. He heard Mao murmur something but couldn't catch what he had said. "Hmmm what?"

Mao spoke louder, "I'm afraid this is just a dream. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up at my desk with drool over my notes and books."

Daisuke turned Mao around so the younger was facing him. "This isn't a dream and I'll prove it to you." He gently stroked the other boy's cheek before leaning in and gently pressed his lips to the other boy's in a soft kiss.

Mao returned the kiss and slowly wrapped h is arms around Daisuke's waist pulling him closer. Moments later he pulled away, "Why?"

Daisuke shook his head, "I can't answer that. All I know is I found my Christmas angel, and I'm not going to let him go." he leaned in and captured Mao's lips again this time deepening the kiss right away.

Mao pulled away again and moved away, "Dai-chan, please. I don't want you to regret this. We only just met tonight."

"But does it matter? The first time I heard your voice, I swear my heart literally skipped a beat." Daisuke explained. "I can't really explain why but I feel drawn to you. I want to get to know you, that is if you'll let me."

Mao smiled, "Only if you'll let me get to know you too."

Keimiko stepped out on to the balcony holding both their jackets. "Why don't the two of you get to know each other elsewhere?"

"You sure you'll be able to handle it on your own?" Daisuke asked jokingly.

Keimiko smiled, "Of course. Now you two get out of here and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Mao opened his mouth to say something in response but bit his lip instead. He turned to Daisuke who was holding out his hand. Mao accepted the offered hand and felt the grip tighten almost immediately. He in turn tightened his own grip and the two of them walked out through the dancing couples, all the while ignoring the glares and stares from the other people.

Daisuke looked down at the ebony haired boy and smiled, "You know I think Keimiko gave us both the best Christmas present."

"Oh?"

"She brought us together." Daisuke explained, and I'm very glad she did."

Mao smiled warmly, "Me too."

"So how do you feel about hot chocolate?" Daisuke asked as he led Mao through the hall and towards the front door.

Keimiko smiled warmly as she watched her to closest friend disappear through the dancers, "Another Christmas wish come true."

A/N: Okay that's it. I hope it made sense cause I wrote it over the course of a week while working long shifts and sleepless nights. if you liked it please let me know in a review!


End file.
